Historia de un Taxista
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Cuantas historias se pueden conocer en un oficio de taxista? Seguro que muchas, pero que mejor si formamos parte de ellas no? Al menos eso es lo que le sucedió a Edward será que le gusto o no? Mal Sumary espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ _Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Cuantas historias se pueden conocer en un oficio de taxista? Seguro que muchas, pero que mejor si formamos parte de ellas no? Al menos eso es lo que le sucedió a Edward será que le gusto o no? Mal Sumary espero que les guste.**

**_*Historia de un Taxista*_**

Hola espero que quien este leyendo esto le sea de su agrado porque quiero platicarles sobre mí, verán yo me considero algo así como un nómada, nunca he permanecido mucho tiempo un solo sitio y todo porque? No lo sé fue una costumbre adquirida de mis padres que por una u otra razón buscaban la excusa perfecta para mudarnos y con esas costumbres tan extrañas es que crecí, hasta que decidí que era tiempo de viajar por mi cuenta para poder descubrir el mundo y comérmelo con mis manos, pero bueno a lo que iba en un principio, les voy a contar una de las muchas historias de las que una persona con este oficio se entera, digamos que en algunas ocasiones somos algo así como sacerdotes, consejeros o simples escuchas de los problemas que aquejan a la gente, pero esta historia no me la contaron yo mismo fui parte ella.

En una tarde de sábado como cualquiera estaba realizando mis rondas con la esperanza de poder encontrar un pasaje, el día la verdad es que estaba un poco flojo en cuanto a clientela, pero que es lo que pasaba porque es que la gente ya no salía a pasear? Bueno por cómo están las cosas en la actualidad con lo de la economía mundial y todo ese asunto, me supongo que la gente ya no tiene para pagar un taxi por lujo no? El problema es que hay gente como yo que de eso vivimos, así soy un poco despistado mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy un de los tantos taxistas de Florida, llegue a este estado buscando mejores oportunidades, de dónde vengo? Bueno nací en Chicago, pero comenzamos a mudamos con mi familia algunos años después de mi nacimiento, pero eso no es lo importante en estos momentos si no una hermosa castaña que acaba de hacer la parada, _por fin gracias Dios!_ Y mira que hermosa chica, hoy sí que es mi día de suerte no todos los días se sube a mi vehículo una mujer tan hermosa.

- Hola buenas tardes, me podría hacer favor de llevarme a esta dirección por favor – dijo la chica subiendo al auto sin preguntar nada más, tenía la voz más dulce que alguna vez haya escuchado.

- Claro que si señorita será un placer – conteste amablemente.

- Muchísimas gracias, disculpe me podría hacer un favor? – pregunto.

- Claro que si con mucho gusto – le asegure.

- Lo que pasa es que hoy cumplo un años con mi novio y lo quiero sorprender, porque él no sabe que llegue antes de un viaje de trabajo, me muero por verlo podría irse lo más rápido que pueda? – me pidió con esa dulce voz, claro que era de esperarse que tan hermosa criatura tuviera a alguien a su lado, era simplemente angelical, con esa piel como la porcelana, su rostro adornado con unos carnosos labios que invitaban a ser besados, unas pestañas espesas que cubrían dos hermosas orbes chocolates que bien podrían ser el alma de esta hermosa chica y en sus ojos lo único que se veía era anhelo y amor.

- Será todo un placer señorita – le conteste poniendo más atención al volante y que les puedo decir me gusta la velocidad, pero siempre he sido prudente al momento de trasportar más vidas además de la mía en este vehículo.

- Muchas gracias es usted muy amable – me contesto con una dulce sonrisa que me demostraba que los ángeles si existe al permitirme estar al lado de este ser tan puro e inocente.

- Mucho tiempo sin ver a su novio? – le pregunto tratando de hacer un poco de platica.

- La verdad es que si, salí de viaje por trabajo hace casi una semana y en teoría regresaba hasta el martes, pero pude terminar antes de lo planeado y véame aquí – me dijo con voz dulce y soñadora.

- Lo quiere mucho – afirme.

- Si, llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, y no sé cómo logre estar tanto tiempo lejos de el – me dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Sí que debe de ser un chico afortunado – comente ante el inmenso amor que se notaba en su tono de voz.

- Creo que la afortunada soy yo, por tenerlo a mi lado y que me quiera como yo a el – me dijo de nuevo con su rostro de un rojo intenso, se veía tan adorable – disculpe podemos parar un momento en esa tienda solo será un momento – me pidió al ver una tienda de regalos.

- Claro que sí, gusta que la espere – le pregunte al final de cuentas era un cliente.

- Si fuera tan amable – me dijo cuándo aparque en la acera para esperarla y de hecho no tardo en regresar cargando una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con un moñito encima, se veía tan feliz que era contagioso - muchas gracias, ahora si podemos continuar con el recorrido - me dijo después de volverse a acomodar en en asiento trasero de mi vehículo.

- Entendido - le conteste, para después concentrarme en el camino.

- Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en el taxi - me pregunto poniéndose ligeramente roja - bueno si no me quiere contestar esta bien no es de mi incumbencia.

- No se preocupe señorita no me incomoda hablar de mi, y pues no de hecho no tengo mucho tiempo, solo unos cuantos meses, desde que llegue aquí - le conteste sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

- Mmmm, ósea que no es de aquí? - contesto ella.

- No, yo nací en Chicago pero no permanecimos mucho tiempo ahí, bueno mejor dicho ni ahí ni en ninguno de los demás lugares en los que he hemos vivido y ahora que estoy por mi cuenta pues creo que voy a hacer lo mismo - le conté mas de lo que me pidió, pero algo me decía que era de las chicas que escucha amablemente, atentas a todo lo que uno les cuenta y no emiten juicios a menos de qué se le pidan.

- Eso suena a que ha conocido muchos lugares diferentes - me dijo la hermosa chica.

- Bueno si, algunos aunque de algunos mas no tengo un gran recuerdo debido a la edad - le dije restándole importancia.

- Y ninguno de esos muchos lugares le ha gustado tanto como para querer quedarse? - me pregunto y podía ver por el espejo retrovisor la curiosidad reflejada en sus hermosas orbes chocolate.

- Seria muy difícil decidir un lugar como favorito para establecerme ya que todos tienen su encanto y nunca me decidiría, ademas creo que es mejor conocer y viajar mientras se tenga la oportunidad - le conteste francamente.

- Bueno yo no salgo mucho, porque extrañaría mucho a mi familia - me dijo la joven con mucha ternura y me di cuenta de que ella a diferencia de mi tenia sus raíces bien ancladas a un sitio.

- Bueno supongo que cuando no hay mucha familia de la cual desprenderse, es mas fácil dejarlo todo y emprender camino por el mundo - le dije tratando de que me entendiera, sin tener la necesidad de explicar que estaba solo en este mundo.

- Oh ya veo, tiene un buen punto de vista, espero entonces que disfrute de su estancia aquí - me dijo mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana apreciando a su alrededor.

- Muchas gracias y créame que si la estoy disfrutando, Florida si que tiene cosas hermosas - le dije mientras apreciaba su dulce y tierno rostro - bueno señorita hemos llegado a su destino, espero que le vaya bien, la persona que tiene su corazón es muy afortunada - le dije estacionando a lado de la acera de la dirección que me proporciono.

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable, espero que le vaya de maravilla por donde ande - me dijo después de pagarme y bajar muy feliz, la vi entrar con urgencia dentro de un edificio; involuntariamente me encontré sonriendo abiertamente mientras contemplaba el paisaje y el cielo, la verdad es que era uno de esos dias muy calurosos, asi que aprovechando que ya estaba parado y que había una tienda ahí cerca decidí bajar a comprar un jugo frio para mitigar la sed, una vez cómodo dentro del vehículo y apreciando el paisaje me puse a pensar en todo lo que vi en la hermosa chica y por primera vez en toda mi vida desee encontrar a alguien que me dedicara esa mirada y con la que pudiera echar raíces en un solo sitio, yo solo conocía el amor de mis padres y veía el que ellos se profesaban y anhelaba algo igual para mi, un portazo me sobresalto asi que alarmado mire por el espejo retrovisor y se me rompió el corazón al ver a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates en un mar de llanto - por favor arranque - me suplico y yo arranque sin pensar a donde ir, solo pude ver hacia la calle por el retrovisor y un chico salio semidesnudo alarmado, no necesitaba mas explicación para saber que fue lo que le sucedió.

- A donde la llevo - le pregunté cuando paramos en un semáforo.

- No lo se, solo quiero ir lejos - logro decir tratando de calmar sus sollozos, pero eso no era ninguna respuesta y en un impulso de atrevimiento decidí que podía llevarla a un lindo parque que encontré hace un par de dias, cuando llegamos me apresure a bajar y abrirle la puerta y ella me miro sorprendida y alagada o eso quería yo creer, esperaba que no pensara que era un atrevido - gracias - me dijo regalándome una débil sonrisa.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, que le parece si damos un paseo a pie, es un bello lugar o gusta que la lleve a otro sitio? - le pregunté esperando a lado de la puerta.

- Creo que caminar me hará bien, cuanto le debo? - me pregunto mientras revisaba su bolso.

- No es nada señorita, no tiene que preocuparse por eso - le dije amablemente, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y vi que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y no podía dejarla sola, tenia que cuidarla.

- Muchas gracias, no se como podría pagarle lo que hace por mi, no creo que sea parte de su trabajo no cobrar - me dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz.

- Bueno si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, la manera en la que me podría pagar es que me deje acompañarla y después dejarla en su hogar, no me gustaría dejarla aquí sola, estaría preocupado pensando en si algo le paso - le dije tratando de no espantarla.

- Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte, soy Bella - me dijo estirando su mano para que la estrechara, la tome y pude apreciar la suavidad de su piel y sentí una especie de calidez en el pecho.

- Mucho gusto, Edward - le conteste perdiéndome en el mar chocolate de sus hermosos ojos. Después de eso le dimos un breve recogido al parque y nos sentamos en una banquita con una agradable vista donde insidian cálidos rayos de sol - bueno quieres hablar de lo que paso, he escuchado que eso puede servir - le comente sin ser un metiche.

- La verdad es que no lo se - dijo ahogando un gemido de llanto.

- Lo siento no quise ser entrometido - le dije inmediatamente.

- No, creo que de verdad si servirá o eso quiero creer, pero ni yo misma se que fue lo que paso - dijo volviendo a derramar algunas lagrimas.

- Entonces creo que lo que necesita es tiempo para asimilarlo y tal vez todo haya sido un mal entendido - le dije sin saber que mas decir.

- No creo que sea un mal entendido si se encuentra a la persona que uno pensaba que la amaba en la cama con quien decía que solo era compañera de trabajo, mientras susurraba su nombre en medio de mas palabras de amor - me dijo con dolor en la voz.

- ... - no sabia que decirle, definitivamente no había escusa para lo que ella vio y escucho.

- Asi fue como me quede yo también - me dijo observándome con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

- Bueno, no se que decir, creo que siempre es bueno escuchar ambas partes de la historia, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que una vez que si pierde la confianza en una pareja, nada vuelve a ser igual y aunque la persona que la lastimó tenga sus razones y se haya arrepentido usted no va a poder volver a confiar en el como lo hacia hasta hace menos de una hora - le dije, recordando que el chico salio detrás de ella en estado de pánico y desnudo, bueno es que no creo que salir con una sabana enredada cuente como vestimenta.

- Es que dudo que el se sienta culpable por lo que me hizo o que se arrepienta, mas bien yo creo que el teme que tanto el como su acompañante pierdan sus empleos en la empresa de mi padre - me dijo volviendo a llorar, sintiéndose tal vez utilizada para poder tener un puesto.

- Pues que tonto el, por no poder apreciar la hermosa señorita es que es - le dije tomando una de sus manos.

- Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras pero dudo que el me considerara hermosa cuando fue capaz de llevarse a otra a la misma cama que compartía conmigo - dijo volviendo a sollozar.

- Desgraciadamente hay muchas personas ciegas que no saben apreciar lo que tienen a su lado - fue lo único que se ocurrió decirle.

- Muchas gracias por todo, mira que tenía que ser alguien a quien nunca había visto quien me diera palabras de animo - me dijo soltándose a llorar de nuevo y lo único que pude hacer fue darle mas palabras de animo mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho llorando incontrolablemente.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde gustas que te lleve a algún lugar, nose a tu casa? - le pregunté después de estar un rato abrazados mientras ella lloraba y yo solo estaba ahí para apoyarla moralmente pero es que no podía hacer mas, ademas de que estaba comenzando a oscurecer y refrescar y no traía precisamente ropa abrigadora.

- Oh lo siento, ya te entretuve demasiado y debes de tener muchas cosas más que hacer - me dijo disculpándose.

- Claro que no, yo lo decía porque esta comenzando a refrescar y la ropa que tienes puesta mi creo que sea muy abrigadora o si? - le dije dedicándole una sonrisa que me salia desde el fondo de mi corazón.

- Bueno si, tienes razón, pero si te tienes que retirar yo lo entiendo - me dijo dulcemente, no entendía como es que el tipo que la engaño no fue capaz de ver a la maravillosa persona que es Bella y que ademas hace honor a su nombre.

- Yo quiero estar a tu lado - demonios eso salio sin pensarlo mucho - bueno si es que a ti no te incomoda - trate de componer lo último que había dicho.

- Gracias por todo Edward me has caído como del cielo, pero la verdad es que no tengo a donde llegar que no sea un hotel, antes no solté el bolso.

- Y porque no vas a tu casa o donde tus padres - creo que sería lo mas adecuado.

- Porque yo vivía con Jacob y no pienso regresar ahí y en casa de mi padre, no creo que sea una buena idea no me gustaría causar discordia en su casa - creo que ya no entendía.

- Como esta eso de que no quieres causar discordia en su casa, perdón creo que ya me pase de indiscreto - me disculpe inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes, bueno es que mi papa se volvió a casar algunos años después de que mi mama muriera de cáncer y con su esposa digamos que no congeniamos mucho que digamos - me explico.

- Creo que entonces si, lo mejor es un hotel, pero te puedo preguntar que es lo que piensas hacer después? - la curiosidad de verdad que me picaba.

- Bueno estaba pensando que tal vez podría experimentar tu estilo de vida - me dijo dándome una mirada demasiado tierna que me imposibilitaba a que me negara.

- Estas segura de que esto es lo quieres aquí esta tu padre y estoy seguro de que tienes mas familia a la que no querrás abandonar - trate de persuadirla.

- Por favor Edward llévame contigo, se que suena a que es una locura y un arranque de despecho, pero necesito poner distancia, si yo se que tengo familia a la que ya no vería muy seguido, pero me gustaría conocer mas lugares, nueva gente, liberarme de las cadenas que me unen aquí, si me gusta mi hogar pero hay momentos en que siento que me asfixio, nose si me entiendas - me dijo defendiendo su punto de vista.

- Creo que si te entiendo, se podría decir que a mi pasa lo mismo, cuando siento que un lugar me asfixia como tu dices es cuando me mudo a un lugar diferente - hice una comparación para ver si nos estábamos entendiendo.

- Ves tu opinas lo mismo que yo, anda dejame ir contigo, si gustas solo por un tiempo hasta que logre aprender a ir por mi cuenta por el mundo - me dijo volviendo a hacer ese puchero que encontré irresistible.

- Que te parece su te lo piensas mejor de aquí a mañana y si sigues en la misma postura accederé a tu petición - fue lo único que se me ocurrió ofrecerle, no quería que dejara aquí a su padre o que después se diera cuenta de que no podía dejar de amar a quien hoy tanto la lastimó y que sea demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo.

- Esta bien tenemos un trato - me dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, menos triste que todas las anteriores. Después de eso, la lleve al hotel que me pidió y quede en que la vería al dia siguiente por la tarde, la cual fue una espera que se me antojo demasiado larga.

- Hola Bella buenas tardes - le dije en cuanto la vi salir de su hotel, la verdad es que se veía hermosa a pesar de que note unas ligeras bolsitas debajo de sus ojos, producto de seguro de una mala noche.

- Hola Edward, que bueno que llegaste, me preocupe porque no llegarás y es que hasta hace poco caí en cuenta de que no tengo tu numero celular y yo tampoco te di en mío - me dijo regalándome una linda sonrisa.

- Bueno la verdad es que no tengo uno - confesé avergonzándome un poco - es que no tengo alguien en especifico con quien tenga una comunicación constante - me explique al ver su rostro con duda.

- Puedo preguntar por tus padres? - me pregunto dulcemente.

- Mis padres murieron hace un par de años en un accidente automovilístico - le dije con un nuevo deseo de que ella me llegara a conocer y entrara a mi vida a iluminarla un poco con su dulce presencia.

- Yo, lo siento Edward no lo sabia - me dijo ruborizándose un poco.

- No te preocupes eso ya paso, fue en una de nuestras tantas mudanzas un auto que venia en sentido contrario a nosotros perdió el control de su auto y nos embistió con fuerza, matando a mi papa que manejaba muerto al instante, mi madre y yo llegamos al hospital, pero en cuando recobro la conciencia y pregunto por mi padre ella no lo resistió, le dio un paro y falleció, yo logre salir del hospital después de casi tres meses, pero ya estaba solo en el mundo y no me quedaba mas que seguir mi camino por el - le conté lo que nadie sabia, porque nadie se había preocupado por mi desde que mis padres fallecieron, y en ese momento recibí lo que tanto había anhelado... un abrazo de apoyo, yo solo pude dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que me daban los delicados brazos de Bella en torno a pi pecho.

- Yo lo siento, ahora se porque quieres que yo piense bien las cosas, pero es lo correcto y lo quiero - me dijo llorando de nuevo entre mis brazos.

- No creo que sea lo correcto si te lastima - le dije recogiendo un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- No me lástima Edward, me duele si, pero ya hable con mi papa, la única persona que me dolería dejar pero el me entiende y me apoya, ademas no es un adiós definitivo, solo es un hasta pronto - me dijo mientras me liberaba de sus brazos y yo deseaba mas.

- Pero es que ya hablaste con tu padre? - le pregunté sorprendido.

- Si desayune esta mañana con el, le conté lo que paso, de mi decisión de irme y de que no quería que despidiera a Jacob a menos de qué lo viera muy necesario - me dijo muy tranquila, de verdad que era fascinante.

- Como lo tomo tu padre? - le pregunté.

- Bueno, no muy bien que digamos, lo bueno fue que nos vimos fuera de la oficina o lo hubiera mandado a llamar, después cuando le dije que quería irme me dijo que le exigiría su renuncia, pero le explique lo mismo que a ti ayer pareció entenderlo también y me dijo que me apoyaba en lo que hiciera y que por dinero no tenia que preocuparme - me dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa.

- Pero porque le pediste que no lo despidiera, de verdad que me sorprende - le dije.

- Bueno veras, hay algo que mi padre me enseñó y es que no hay que mezclar placer y negocios, si ya se que lo mezcle pero bueno al menos hay que sacarle provecho - me explicaba asi que supuse que mi rostro mostraba mi total falta de entendimiento - Jacob es muy bueno en su trabajo, hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie que se desempeñe tan bien y que sepa hablar y convencer a las personas como el lo hace, así que mientras los problemas entre nosotros no interfieran en su desempeño pues hay que sacarle provecho - me explico como si fuera lo mas obvio, yo por mi parte estaba mas que impresionado, Bella si que era única, no era solo pura ternura, estaba seguro de que ella era capaz de sobrevir perfectamente por su cuenta en donde quiera que se encontrara.

- Me sorprendes de verdad, pero bueno por lo que veo tu respuesta a lo convertirte en un nómada como yo le digo si va muy en serio - le dije y ella sonrió en cuando dije la palabra nómada.

- Si, si va muy en serio, dime en cuanto tiempo tienes pensado que podamos irnos a donde? - me preguntó.

- Bueno la verdad es que no lo se - confesé abiertamente.

- Oh lo siento solo he estando pensando en mi y yo no se si tu ya te quieras ir, tal vez te guste mucho estar aquí o ya te hayas acostumbrado - me dijo con un poco de dolor en la voz, pero no podía decirle que haría lo que ella me pudiera por el simple hecho de ser ella, porque algo dentro de mi me imploraba para que permaneciera a su lado.

- No es eso, es que no se que es lo que te guste, como que quieras conocer,el tipo de clima que te guste - le dije esquivando su pregunta.

- No creo que se trate solo de mi - me discutió.

- Claro que trata solo de ti, tienes que sentirte cómoda con lo que haces - trate de darle una buena razón, después de discutirlo durante un tiempo decidimos que nos iríamos a Texas dentro de dos dias mientras arreglábamos nuestros asuntos, yo tendría que dejar el taxi que obviamente no me pertenecía y ella arreglaba sus asuntos pendientes en su trabajo, por fortuna no tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarse con quien la lastimó y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ya tenía sus cosas con ella y cuando le pregunté me dijo que fue por ellas cuando sabia que no había nadie y con personas que le ayudaron sacaron sus cosas y algunas las dejo en casa de su padre para que solo se quedara con lo indispensable, muy contenta me conto de la cara que puso la esposa de su padre cuando la vio llegar con tantas cosas pensando en que se mudaría con ellos, me dijo que le molesto de sobremanera que las personas de la casa la recibieran tan efusivamente y llenaran de mimos como cuando era pequeña, me encantaba escucharla hablar sobre sus dias felices, sus ojitos brillaban y una linda sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, pero aun asi se podía percibir el dolor en su mirada, yo sabia que le llevaría su tiempo y estaba mas que dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque en los escasos dias que habíamos compartido me di cuenta de que quería que ella se quedara en mi vida, tanto como ella deseaba salir de aquí y empezar una nueva vida.

- Edward! En donde andas, llevo un buen rato llamando tu atención - me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Lo siento mucho, solo trataba de hacer un recuento para asegurarme de que no se nos olvida nada - le dije mientras la conducía al Volvo que esta estacionado fuera de su hotel y que seria en el que partiríamos.

- Guau! Es un auto impresionante, pero donde esta el taxi? - me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno es que ese vehículo no era mío asi que no nos lo podíamos llevar, una de las cosas de vivir en un lado y otro es que hay que buscar empleos ocasionales de los que te puedas desprender fácilmente - le explique y ella solo asintió entendiendo.

- Bueno es un bonito auto - me dijo muy emocionada y eso me gustaba, quería ser yo el que siempre lograra sacar esa hermosa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar los días mas oscuros.

Ha pasado ya un año desde que partimos de Florida, en todo este tiempo hemos recorrido solo un par de estados, ya que Bella quedaba fascinada con los lugares que visitabamos y era muy difícil que ella sintiera la necesidad de que emprendiéramos la partida, y yo pacientemente esperaba ha que ella estuviera lista, asi como tambien la espere pacientemente a que su corazón sanara y se que le costo trabajo, pero lo consiguió y logre meterme poco a poco en su corazón y ahora tengo la fortuna de ser el dueño de su amor, ella es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir y ahora entiendo a mi padre que sólo vivía para complacer a mi madre, ya que partíamos solo cuando a ella le apetecía, y ahora yo estaba en la misma situación aria lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz, porque para echar raíces no necesitamos de establecernos en un lugar en especifico si no de encontrar a esa persona especial que nos haga sentirnos en casa, sin importar el lugar en el que estemos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola yo de nuevo dandoles lata como siempre para traerles una nueva historia esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**Saben que me encanta recibir sus rr y saber lo que opinan asi como invitarlas tambien a que se pasen por mis demas historias. Sin nada mas muchas gracias.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
